black heart
by lassenri
Summary: Myu has been alone since she was little and she thought she liked it like that but when Auntie forces her to move she is throne in a pool of confusion. Will falling down a well save her or just break some of her bones?
1. Chapter 1

I'm used to being alone. Every morning I would wake alone, eat breakfast alone, go to school alone were upon I would spend my time there alone. After a few hours I would catch the buss back home, freshen up, eat dinner and go to bed all alone. My weekends were filled by my own company and aimlessly walking the streets alone. Maybe it was because of my lonesome life that it came such a shock to me when a letter arrived from my aunty basically stating that I was going to move near her and that if I refused she would get legal custody of me from were I would be forced to live with her rather than in my own place. She had singed off with an encouraging "Oh, by the way. A car will be on it's way to pick you up on the 06 of February. see you then".

I stared at the brown cursive writing sketched all over the pink paper. I didn't understand. I had lost contact with all my family years ago. So why had she taken the time to get my address and demanded my relocation, and why now. I could feel my heart fluttering. I bolted to the door. If I was going tomorrow I had to say goodbye to every one. I turned the handle to the door an opened it wide. I stopped. "thats right" I whispered to myself. I had friends once. Good friends that I could trust and depend on. But that was back when I had family ties. That was back back when I had parents. I smiled faintly before closing the door. "tomorrow huh". I chuckled before heading to my room.

Grabbing a small cardboard box that I began to fill with a few books, some pictures and a small desk light. I looked around and noticed how empty my room was. I had barely any cloths, no furniture and non of those little statues you get from grandmother on christmas that you hate but you accept anyway. My book's (all 3 off them) were piled in the corner. I slept on the floor under a towel and my desk light was cleverly placed on the windowsill above my head.

I looked down at the small box that rested just outside my door. Everything I own save for some cloths and tooth brush was in that box. My food was brought to me by a council person I had never met. The house I was in used to belong to my Parents. Same goes for all the furniture in it (A lounge, coffee table and a clock).

I looked out at the garden that was long passed its glory days. I was going to miss the place. I had so many memories born here, some good, moor bad. But I hated my life hear. I hated leaving every day knowing that when I come back no one would greet me at the door or sit and eat dinner with me.

A small tear ran down my cheek. I didn't know if I was ready for change but my heart did and I would follow.


	2. mum

It's been two months since I moved into a small apartment near my Aunt. Though at first it felt like nothing had changed, I was still lonely and to top it off a stalker from my previous school showed up not to mention a girl named Amber drives me up the wall. However time changed that. Ken moved on and I somehow managed to make friends, occasionally Castiel comes over for breakfast. We walk to school together and I've mastered the art of knowing when to stop talking. Amber is still horrible but Nathaniel help with that as best he can. Nothing can ruin this, Im just too happy. (or so I thought)

Castiel held his hand up behind his head as we walked. I couldn't help noticing him staring at me. At first I didn't mind all that much however after a few minuets it began to give me the creeps.

"What?" I glared into his dark eyes.

"What's up with that thing around your neck. I mean, I've never seen you without it on. Even when you go swimming." I couldn't tell if he had scowled or not, his voice was just to calm. I looked down at the golden necklace that was wrapped carefully around my neck.

"oh this." I stopped for a moment and smiled. "It's my mother".

Castiel looked at me with a confused expression and for a moment I saw a glimpse of disbelief in his eyes.

I sighed. "some people have ashes in jars ore scattered in a garden. I have a little in my moms favorite necklace"

"What about your dad?" he huffed, stopping to cross his arms and look like a know-it-all. I slowly walked past him.

"Couldn't find him. He was buried in molten iron, so by the time they found were he roughly was he has already been... well... you know"

The rest of the trip was silent. Castiel walked slightly in front of me and for some reason or another I could feel him occasionally shooting a glance back at me. It was uncomfortable. I never did like being stared at. Specially by him. Not because his eyes are creepy but because he rarely did it.

As I walked into the hall I could tell it was going to be a short day. I grabbed my bag from my locker and headed to the gym. I met up with Iris on the way there. She was listening to her phone closely and as I approached she shushed me. She gestured to come listen and as I bent down to the phone I could hear small voices. I soon realized she had pocket called someone and was eaves dropping. I didn't care much for that sort of thing and so grabbed the phone as leverage to get her moving.

Double lesson PE hurt. specially since we were doing chin-ups the entire time so during break I sat on the bench in the court and massaged my arms. I herd a bunch of heels move towards me. I paid it no mind till I felt cold fingers brush against my skin. I looked up and saw Amber with her long slender fingers wrapped around mum (the golden necklace) and before I could do anything she had yanked it from my neck and was staring at it judgmentally.

"oh. you never told me you had a golden necklace!" she shrieked. Her friends stood behind her smiling away at the pure horror that was Amber. "I mean had I known I would have taken it sooner". Slowly she placed it around her pail neck and began showing it off to her friends.

"Give it back!" I snarled, horrified and angry simultaneously.

Amber looked down and hit me.

"Give it back, give it back, give it back, give it back!" I was almost yelling. Amber huffed and as she began to walk away. I couldn't help myself. My hands were wrapped in a tight fist and without a moments hesitation I punched Amber as hard as I could on the back of her head. As she fell I curled my fingers around mum and yanked her back. Only now knowing what it was I just did, I turned on my heals and ran for it. Through the car-park, down the street and towards the park. Trees and shrubs brushed passed me as I ran further and further away. All I could hear was my own breath as I went deeper into the trees. My legs began to get weary and my chest hurt. I slowed down to a walk but still moved further away. My footsteps were silent till for some reason they loudened. I looked down and was surprised to find myself walking on a large oval shape piece of wood. I bent down to touch it but as I did so I herd a loud cracking sound and before I had realized it, found myself In a lot of pain in what as far as I could was a closed off well. I yelled for help but I had run for a wile. Who knows how far away I am from town. I closed my eyes.

"someone will come" I thought, "they will, right mum?". I pulled the necklace in towards my chest.

Im used to being alone. Well thats what I would have said a few months ago but now I've realized just how scared I am of it. I had parents once. Back then I was never alone. Back then I would go to parties and have fun. When that changed I was lost. I figured being alone was best because if I was alone I wouldn't get hurt. Then my life changed again. I was happy but now that I'm alone again I feel like I might crumble.

"I'm scared mum"


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a few days since I fell down the well. I yelled so much in that time my voice cracked. Then I tried climbing out but fell. Now all I can do is sleep in the mud and hope someone finds me.

Thunder began to crack it the distance as rain began to fall down on me. I was so cold. Icy water burned into my gashes and bruises making my face red with pain but at the same time I didn't want it to stop. I hadn't drunk or eaten for a few days and as far as I knew this could be my only chance at getting some water. Thunder roared loudly sending shivers down my spine. I was so cold but kept my hands cupped to gather small amounts of water.

After a wile I stopped trying to cup water and just curled into the fetal position and stared off into the distance. In hope of a little comfort I began to play myself music in my head and despite my voice being cracked I mouthed the words as best I could.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mockingbird won't sing_

_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_So hush little baby, don't you cry_

_Your Mama loves you and so do ..._

At that moment a small branch came crashing down towards me. My heart faced, beating faster and faster as it landed centimeters away from were I lay. My eyes widened. The branch wasn't quite tall enough to reach the top but it could possibly hold my weight. I could climb it then just pull myself up. I leaped up with enthusiasm. I put mum in my mouth and clenched my jaw up tight. Placing an arm on the brand, then a led. Soon I was climbing. My legs were weak and in pain but I pushed on. Getting closer and closer to the top. I reached up for the towards the lip of the well and held on tight. The branch went higher than I had first thought. I pushed up and slunk into the soil at the top.

The grass felt soft on my skin. I slowly brought myself to my feet and took a step but I was to tired and fell. "I'll stay here and rest for a bit" I thought "I've earned it" I spat mum out and we both lay sleeping in the grass but I wasn't out of the woods yet (literally).

That night I slept long and deep. When I came to light flickered in and out of the trees. I looked up and saw a tall tree with a snap in it. "that must have been were that branch fell from" I thought happily. Normally I wouldn't thank a tree for dropping pieces on me but this time I figured thanks were due.

Slowly I began to make tracks, hopefully in the direction of town. The sun shone brightly on my back making me sweat and feel altogether gross. But after a wile I just grew tired and on an empty stomach even more so. I felt like a living zombie, probably looked like one too but it was all worth it when I saw the top of Sweet Amoris.

I sank down under the shade of a big dead tree turing what seemed to be the hottest time of day and occasionally mum would catch a speck of light and reflect it in any odd direction. She seemed happy. Not that I blamed her. After being in a hole for a few days who wouldn't enjoy catching the light.

I heard a small rustle on ahead. 'Rabbit' I thought silently. It got closer and closer. I then new it wasn't a rabbit when a red faced, leather jacket wearing Castiel appeared in front of me. He looked angry. Looking down at me with big eyes, he knelt down and for some reason I couldn't fathom wrapped his arms around me in a big hug.

Its been a few days since Castiel found me. He carried me all the way to the hospital on his shoulders. Turns out I had broken a few bones after all. I now know how worried I made Castiel when I disappeared but despite that he came to see me every day. We would sit and talk together. He would stay late and eat dinner with me and when I was free to go home he was already there, waiting for me.

I used to be lonely but I'm not anymore and even though it took me being trapped in a well for a few days to really see it I know I see it now.


End file.
